Durfrey
Dufrey is a former Knight of the Silver Hand who was corrupted by the Lich King. Despite his transformation into a Death Knight, however, he retains a bizarre version of his sense of honor and loyalty. Appearance Despite his obvious age, Durfrey still remains a powerful figure. In rather good shape despite his advanced years, he carries himself with a sense of ride and duty that belies his cause. His lined features do give some indication of his age, as does his drooping moustache and long grey hair, features that have seen him compared to "an aged Tuskarr". He gives an impression of strength, honor and dignity; however that impression is undercut by the sinister, dark armour that he wears and the ominous runeblade that he proudly carries. Personality Despite the fact that he is a Death Knight and loyally serves the Scourge, Durfrey somehow manages to preserve a sense of honor and dignity. He will try to fight his opponents fairy, never attacking an unarmed or defenseless foe and honoring the word of any agreement made. At the same time, however, he certainly does not have any objections to the fact that he is fighting alongside the legions of the living dead and serving a cause aimed at wiping out all life on the planet. It is not clear if this sense of honor is born of some desire to cling to his previous life, or simply out of some delusion that he is not an agent of the Scourge and fighting on the wrong side. However, despite his hatred of all things living (even his fellow Death Knights), Karl Baarfden still seems to hold Durfrey in some regard, possibly because of this behavior. While, as a Death Knight, Durfrey possesses a wide range of abilities, he seems to prefer only to use those that directly boost his own combat abilities. He rarely will raise ghouls or unleash diseases to weaken his foes, seeming to prefer more straightforward combat. However, his considerable experience and expertise more then make up for any perceived weakness that this reluctance might bring. History Already a senior Knight at the the start of the Second War, Durfrey had a long and distinguished career of service to the kingdom of Lordaeron. During the second war, he was one of those Knights who were inducted into the Silver Hand; becoming Paladins and fighting against the Horde invasion. It was during this time that he met Karl Baarfden, a fellow Paladin. The two fought alongside each other on several occasions, each respecting the other's dedication to their cause. Durfrey remained with the Knights following the war, but was intending to retire. Before that could happen, however, the third war erupted and Lordaeron was thrown into chaos by the appearance of the Scourge. Cut off from the rest of the order, Durfrey was not aware of the fate of his order. Instead, he engaged in a one-man war on the Scourge Armies, trying to engage and defeat them whenever possible. At some point after the fall of the Kingdom, Durfrey came across a woman being threatened by a Scourge force. Rescuing her, he offered to escort her back to her home. Unfortunately, along the way, they were ambushed by a larger Scourge force. Durfrey was wounded and the woman captured, the Scourge threatening to kill her and resurrect her as one of their number. However, one potential salvation appeared in the midst of the battle. Out of nowhere, a voice led him to a black blade that promised him the power he needed to destroy the Scourge and save the woman. He gladly took the blade, fully intending to use it against the Scourge. Instead, he discovered that the weapon was a Runeblade, and that he was now bound to the Lich King's service. Since then, he has served the Scourge as a Death Knight, remaining strangely honorable and loyal despite the cruel trick that was used to lure him to their cause. This support of the Scourge's cause may be tied to his being reuinited with his former comerade, Sir Karl, and the formation of Karl's own order, the Knights of the Blackened Claw. In turn, Karl has been careful to only use Durfrey aginst those foes that he would be less inclined to show sympathy for; the Forsaken, the Horde and the Scarlet Crusade. As with Sir Karl, Durfrey joined the forces marshalling to assault the Scarlet Enclave, and wipe the Crusade from the face of the Earth. In this, he was given several tasks; The first is to aid in the planning for the assault, using his considerable experience during the second and third wars as guidance. The second was to help in the training of the new Death Knight army, both in preparing them for the field and selecting the more promising recruits for Sir Karl's order. Interestingly enough, Durfrey did not seem surprised by the events that occurred at Light's Hope; instead, it seemed that he almost expected them to occur. he was the first to assess what had happened, and the first to suggest that they should retreat. Since then, however, he has remained loyal to Sir karl, standing by his side as their forces regroup in Icecrown. category:Characters category:Human category:Death Knight category:Scourge Category:Knights of the Blackened Claw category:Articles by Darthfish